My Fish!
by krystal lazuli
Summary: This story is another one in my series titled Under the Category of Questions Not Answered. There were many unanswered questions after the third movie. This is Anamaria's story. How exactly did Captain Jack Sparrow come to 'borrow' her boat?


"MY FISH!"

Jack's hands paused in their travels towards said fish, seemingly just sitting there, appearing to belong to no one, but a voice now claimed them. A very feminine voice in fact.

He did not recall seeing any women on the docks as he'd strolled along. A fact he would indeed have taken note of. He liked women, almost as much as rum. No, no women. But this voice was decidedly female.

Then he heard a sound he truly recognized. A pistol being cocked, in preparation of being fired.

Over fish? 

"I said," a deadly pause in that steely voice. "My fish."

The firmness of the voice brooked no argument. His hands began to return to his side, his face twitched. He was really hungry. Then he realized something else and thought, "_I know that gun."_

His eyes flared as he looked at the speaker. "My pistol," he pointed one elegant though dirty finger at the weapon.

Now he saw the speaker. He wouldn't have taken her for a female dressed as she was. A loose shirt, brown slops and the largest floppy hat he had even seen. Loose though the clothes were, upon closer inspection one could indeed detect a feminine form beneath them. Not the voluptuous kind that plied their wares upon the docks on a nightly basis, meeting the sailors arriving with coins to spare. No, a more slender lass, her dark hair tucked up under that ridiculous hat. And she was pointing _his _pistol at him over a pile of bloody fish!

But it was the eyes that finally captured his attention. They were glittering in rage that he should even contemplate stealing _her_ fish.

Still, she had his pistol. His chin lifted as he stared at her now. "That is my pistol, and these poor fish were just lying here, unattended. How was I to know they were your fish? They didn't bloody well tell me. Besides, you have stolen my pistol."

How had she gotten his pistol? He'd lost it last night in a game of cards to…

She glanced down at the pistol. "Well, I won this fair and square from you last night."

"Oh."

He had been having a terrible run of luck lately. Ever since Barbossa had mutinied and left him stranded upon a deserted isle with just his clothes and his gun. And now he no longer had the gun. He'd thought his fortunes had changed when he had discovered the hidden cache of rum and within days the rumrunners had arrived and he'd bartered his services on board the ship in exchange for passage to the next port. For almost ten years now he'd sailed searching for his ship, but to no avail. So now he had no ship, no gun and definitely no fish.

His face fell as he sighed heavily. He did indeed remember the player last night. Was it her? He inspected her more fully.

His intense stare discomfited her. "What? Don't remember me?" She'd stiffened her stance, attempting to look more threatening. It only managed to emphasize her smallness.

Jack considered his options. Yes, he could simply attack her, overpower her and get his pistol back and take off with the fish. But something about her intrigued him. Beside, he objected to fighting women, there were better things to do with them. Like flattery.

"Well, it seems you have my pistol and my fish," He smiled his most winning smile.

"No, they are MY fish. I caught them this morning on my boat," Her head jerked back towards the small, dilapidated boat tied up at the dock behind her. "And this is my gun. Won it fair and square, so get!" She shooed him off with a wave of her free hand. She was having none of his smooth talk. She did like his looks though. The kohl-lined eyes simply drew attention to the soft-brown orbs. She found herself starting to stare.

"I see, perhaps we might discuss this over a drink?"

"Ain't nothing to discuss '_Captain Sparrow_'," her tone now mocking him as she pulled herself out of that liquid gaze and back to the present situation.

"Ah, so you do know me."

His voice even smiled and she found herself being mesmerized by it. Then shook herself mentally. "_He's a pirate!" _

"Kind of hard not to since you waltzed into the pub last night announcing it to one and all," She smirked at him, wondering if he'd even remember it.

He didn't of course, probably the effect of too much rum and the company of a charming blonde, or had she been a redhead? He liked both. Searching, her hair was dark, not that he objected of course. He returned his thoughts to the task at hand, to get his gun back. Had she told him her name? 

"I see, well…" He cocked his head to the right. "And you are?"

"Why?" She snapped back, trying to retain a sense of composure. He was downright good looking; even she had to admit that.

"Well, it would be nice to know the new owner of my pistol."

"Anamaria," She left it at that, not bothering to include any surname.

"A lovely name, for a lovely lady," He grinned, those golden teeth capturing a ray of sunlight. The flash caught her attention. He extended his hand in a flourish of gallantry, exposing a small tattoo, of a sparrow. She'd paid no mind to details such as that last night.

"You really are Captain Jack Sparrow," She stared at him incredulously, completely ignoring his attempt at flattery.

He frowned at that. "Why? Who did you think I was?"

She shrugged. Shaking her head she heaved a great sigh, managing to shake his spell over her for the time being. "Can't tell you how many men come in here and claim to be 'Captain Jack Sparrow'. First time the real one has shown up."

He was confused. "Why ever would they do that?" 

Now it was her turn to stare at him. "You mean…" Her eyes narrowed as her chin lifted up ever so slightly.

"Mean what?"

She let out a huge puff of air, finally lowering the pistol. "You'll find out sooner or later. May as well tell you. Come on, let's go get that drink," She picked up the fish, tossed them in a bucket handing it to him. "You carry these, but don't think they be yours," She turned and trudged away towards the nearest pub.

He sniffed at the bucket then reluctantly picked it up. "Come along then, fishies," Sashaying down the street, he trailed after her.

Entering into the dark establishment, she paused a few moments to permit her eyes to adjust. Jack had followed and waited patiently for her to decide where she wished to sit to explain. Finally, she moved across the room to a back table and sat.

With an imperceptible nod of her head, she let the man behind the bar know that they desired rum and privacy. They sat in silence until the drink and two mismatched mugs were brought to their table. She poured each a generous portion.

Jack downed his in one swallow. As good as food as far as he was concerned. He then looked expectantly at her, noting that her drink remained untouched. She waved a hand towards the bottle and he didn't need a second invitation to refill his glass. This one he savored a bit as he waited for her explanation.

Finally, she took a long drink then sat back in the chair. Closing her eyes, he began to think she'd fallen asleep on him when suddenly she bolted upright. A sudden crash from the back of the pub the cause, she shouted at him. "Gotta go!" Rising in one fluid motion she snatched up the bucket of fish in one hand and grabbed his arm as she began to fly towards the door. "Come on! We'll finish this somewhere else."

Rudely jolted into action, Jack felt himself being tugged and with one hand grabbed the bottle of rum, as he was half-dragged out the door into the streets. She dropped his arm and began to run madly away from the building. For some reason, he felt compelled to follow her.

Running pell mell through the streets, they ducked into one of the lesser alleys. She seemed to know where she was going and for that he was glad. He chanced a glance back at their pursuers and noted they were catching up. "Oh bugger," he muttered.

"Git back 'ere ya whore!" A rough sounding voice shouted behind him. The voice sounded none too pleased to be chasing them.

"Trollop!" The taunts and insults were hurled at the fleeing figures.

Jack's arms were flailing wildly as he picked his feet up high and ran, holding the bottle of rum in one hand; he made a comical picture as he fled with his coattails wagging behind. This only added to the anger of the men chasing them.

"Wot'd ye find now? A purty dolly ta 'elp ye?"

"Ye ain't goin'ter hide behind yer eunuch this time, I'll run 'at prissy pirate princess through! Then you'll be next!"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and whirled to face their assailants, discovering three men chasing them. Pulling out his cutlass, his dark eyes hardened as he advanced on the closet. "Eunuch? Did I hear you call me a eunuch?" 

The man grinned, showing a set of rotting teeth. "Must be ta 'ang 'round wif da like o' 'er," His one had held a small dagger.

"Pirate princess?" He stepped closer, menacingly advancing on the man.

"Ha! Don't like da truth eh? Com'on. Ye ain't gonna 'urt me," The man continued to taunt him. "Prissy fella like you," He waggled his fingers mocking Jack to attack him. "I bet I kin best ya wif me bare 'ands."

"If you insist," He took one step forward as the man dodged the thrust of the blade and growled at him.

"Missed!" The man laughed. "Tol' ya ye were a prissy princess. Can't fight, eh?"

Still balancing the bottle of rum, he countered swiftly and he plunged the blade into the man's chest. "I do believe you need to be more careful of your choice of words when describing me. I am not a prissy pirate princess, nor am I a eunuch. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" 

He looked up at the remaining two. "Now, which of you is next?"

The two turned and took off disappearing down the street. Jack gazed down at his handiwork then turned to focus on Ana Maria. "What was that all about?"

She stared down at the dead body and blanched.

Jack handed the bottle of rum to her. Somehow he'd managed to keep it from spilling during the short altercation.

"Thanks," She took a good swallow then glanced down at the dead man. "Guess that's one way to get rid of him. Looks like I owe you."

"I would say that ought to be worth at least one pistol, don't you?" He looked archly at her.

She chuckled softly. Reaching into her belt she extracted his gun. "Well, ain't like I need another and you did rid me of this vermin."

"And what was the business of said vermin with you?" Jack persisted in asking her.

"Long story," She suddenly and her head jerked about to see if anyone else had crept up on them. "Come on, we'll go somewhere quiet."

Leading the way through the narrow streets, she finally entered a small building. Ducking his head, he entered into the squalid cottage. "They won't be bothering us here."

"Doubt if much will other than perhaps a few rats," Jack grimaced as he gazed around the room.

"Well, only place I know of where the other two won't come. They think the place is haunted," Setting the bucket of fish down, she lit a few candles and the room brightened up. Rummaging around a bit, she came up with some chipped mugs and another bottle of rum.

"Ah, long story?"

"Aye, figured that one probably be empty by now," She pointed towards the one bottle he still carried. "That is if you _are _Captain Jack Sparrow."

He peered into the bottle then looked up. "Nearly empty," He grinned, flashing those golden teeth once more. "And I am Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" He sat down on one of the wooden chairs and filled both mugs up. "Now, you have a tale to tell, luv?"

She took a drink right away this time. Then she looked at the man seated across the table from her. "Well, as to them three, I mean two. They've always been after me. Figure to take my boat."

"You mean that little fishing boat? Does that really float?" Jack spoke of her boat that she'd pointed out. "The hull alone looks like it has a few holes, not to mention the sail."

"Aye, it's mine!" She spoke of it proudly. "And I think it will float. Haven't used it for a few years. Not since my daddy died. Soon as I make enough money I intend to get her fixed up proper. Then I'll have my own fishing boat. Won't have to work swabbing ships for Johnny Harker."

"I thought you said you caught those fish on your boat?" He shrewdly recalled her words back on the dock.

"Well…" She bit her lower lip then finally spoke. "I was sitting on the boat. Didn't say as I took her out, now did I? But enough about that. The boys that were chasing me, they claim as I owe more money to Harker each week to keep my boat tied up at the dock. So they say they'll intend to take it out in trade," She snarled at the last word, letting him know exactly what type of trade the boys expected. "Maybe now they'll leave me alone. Thanks."

Jack shrugged off her thanks. "Now, do explain what you were about to before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Yes, well it were about nine… no ten years ago. A gent came into the pub where my dad and I were. We'd been out fishing that day and had spotted this ship, a black ship with black sails," She stared intently at Jack to see his reaction.

His eyes gleamed. "Ten years ago?"

"Aye," She nodded. "Swaggering into the place like he owned it, this fella announced his name was Captain Barbossa and boasted as to how he'd bested one Captain Jack Sparrow, stole his ship and some treasure map."

Jack grimaced. "Aye, he left me marooned on that god-forsaken spit of land. Would've died were it not for the rumrunners. I've been chasing after him ever since," He finished his drink and opened up the new bottle.

"Well, there was this obeah woman there that night. Dark woman, went by the name…"

"Tia. Tia Dalma," Jack spoke the name before she could.

"Yes," Anamaria looked at him closely. "You know her?"

He nodded, "I know her."

"No accounting for your taste then," Laughing openly, she took a swallow of the rum. 

"Don't discount her. There's more to her than meets the eye," His patted the compass that hung from his belt as he spoke this sage advice.

"Well, this Captain Barbossa scoffed at her when she spoke. Told her how she ought keep her mouth shut," Anamaria explained.

"What did she tell him? Do you recall her exact words?" He practically held his breath waiting for the answer.

Anamaria closed her eyes and thought hard, trying to remember that night. She sat silently for several minutes then began to speak. "He was waving his arms about, ordering drinks for everyone and boasting about this treasure he was going to get on this Isla de la Muerta. Her eyes, Tia's, followed his every move. Finally she stopped him and said 'You leave dat cursed treasure alone Captain Barbossa. Or you be needing de services I offer, mark my words.' Or something like that," She shrugged, not quite sure she had the words correctly. "Why?"

"Cursed? She said it was cursed?" Jack prompted her.

Anamaria simply nodded in reply.

"And Barbossa?"

"Ha! That man, he laughed at her. She wasn't happy with that, nor the fact that he'd left you marooned. Kept saying as how that weren't right. Finally she left and you know," She paused in reflection, "I don't think she has ever been back. Almost as if she was waiting for just that moment in time. Hungry?" Abruptly she changed subjects and peered across the table at him.

"What?" He blinked. "Oh, right. As a matter of fact, I am," he looked longingly at the bucket of fish.

Rising, she jerked a finger towards the fire pit. "Start a fire then, I'll get these cleaned up and we can eat them while we finish this."

He frowned. Make a fire? Well, it was the least he could do. Selecting a few faggots he placed them in the pit and added a few larger pieces of wood on top. Soon, he had a blaze going. He turned to see she'd finished cleaning the fish and had them on a spit. Bringing them over, she hung them over the flames to cook. Turning them several times, she finally pulled them out and set them on a wooden plate.

"Help yourself," She chose one and began to chew on it thoughtfully, watching him all the time. He was easy on the eyes; she had to admit to herself. And persuasive, she couldn't believe she'd invited him here to her humble abode and was feeding him supper. Hadn't she challenged him over her fish?

They ate in silence until the fish were all consumed. Sated, he leaned back in his chair and broached the topic once more. "You said several men had come to town claiming to be me, why?"

"That? Well, goes back to that night again. Forgot that bit I guess. That Tia," Anamaria shuddered. "Can't forget them teeth of hers, black as… as," Her eyes stared into the coals of the dying fire. "Black as night they were. But she spoke about how this Captain Sparrow would return, and when he did there was a treasure waiting for him and how this Barbossa was going to be cursed if he didn't leave the treasure alone. She ain't easy to understand you know."

"She spoke of a treasure for me?" Now he was perplexed.

"Aye, a treasure. And then she left, only she didn't quite leave. She stopped by my daddy's boat on her way out of town. Gave him a packet and said how he weren't to give it to any but Captain Jack Sparrow. It was the treasure. Ever since that day men've been coming to town trying to claim that treasure, saying they were Jack Sparrow. My daddy never gave that packet to none. Passed it on to me telling me to wait till the real one showed his face," She rose and crossed over to the corner of the room. Taking out a knife, she pried a board up and pulled out a small box. Rising she walked over to him and handed it to him. "So, if you really are Captain Jack Sparrow, this is yours."

Jack took the box, staring at it curiously. "Wonder what it is? What would Tia have left for me?"

"Open it, I suppose, if you want to find out," She urged him, curious herself as to the contents.

He lifted the lid and pulled out the packet. Wrapped in old linen, there was a note attached. He unfolded it and read it aloud. "I won't be needing this Jackie, boy. I'm passing it on to you," His face reflected his confusion. "What could…" He slowly unwrapped the object until it lay in his palm. His expression changed to one of utter delight. "Ah, yes," He lifted it up to the candlelight.

Anamaria stared at it. "An old coin? And some beads?"

"Aye," Smiling, he secured it to his headscarf. "But not just any old coin and some beads."

"If you insist. As long as you're happy. And to think men've been coming here trying to claim that?" She laughed. "If they only knew."

"Aye, if they only knew," He spoke softly. "Thank you Tia Dalma, and Captain Teague. And my thanks to you Anamaria and your father."

"Ain't done nothing except hang on to that trinket. If I'd a known what it was, wouldn't have been so worried over it."

"Well, all that is left now is to find my ship," Jack finished off his drink and peered into the bottle, "Any more?"

Anamaria shrugged, "Aye," She rose and went back to the tiny cupboard returning with a full bottle. "Last I heard, this Barbossa _was_ cursed, so I guess this Tia woman was right. He did go after that treasure, didn't he?" Her soft voice filled the room, the only other sound the pop from the embers of their fire. She found herself staring at the pirate, feeling a sense of attraction to him. Perhaps… she shook her head. Who was she to believe a worldly-wise pirate would wish to stay here and go fishing.

"If he went for that treasure, then indeed, he is cursed," Jack acknowledged. "I had heard he went to the Caspian Sea," He fingered the coin as he spoke. "I wondered at that. Now it makes sense. Well, if you don't mind, I shall help myself to some more rum then find myself a place to sleep. I've a tide to catch in the morning. Bound to be a ship heading out."

She was quick to respond to that, not wishing him to leave so soon. "You be welcome to sleep here. There's a cot in the back room, make yourself comfortable. I can help you find a ship tomorrow. I know most of the captains that call here."

Rising, Jack walked over to her and chucked her on the chin. "Thanks luv, I shall take you up on the offer," He left the room as her eyes followed him.

She fell asleep dreaming of the possibilities. The fact he was a pirate did not escape her, but perhaps he could change, right? She awoke to the sound of gulls. The tide would already be heading out. "Captain Sparrow!" She shouted to awake him. Moving to the doorway to the back room she shouted once more only to realize that there was no one inside.

Saddened, she moved into it. The cot had been made up and a small note lay upon it. Picking it up she read,

"_Thanks, luv for keeping my treasure safe. I promise to return the boat one day. Captain Jack Sparrow"_

Her eyes grew moist at first, until the last three words sunk in. "BOAT?" Nostrils flaring, she raced out of the building down to the wharf. Where her boat had once been tied was nothing, not even a scrap of rope to prove it had once resided there. "Jack Sparrow!"

_Epilogue – One year later_

"Captain Sparrow," Anamaria's soft voice warmed Jack's soul. "The Black Pearl is yours," She placed his coat on his shoulders then moved to help the crew as they weighed anchor and slipped away from Port Royal.

She chanced a glance back at the wheel to see Jack staring at his compass. Had she become a pirate now? Was she destined to sail under the black flag? It didn't sit well with her. She knew her daddy would be disappointed in her if she remained. Her heart also told her that Jack's belonged to his ship, the Black Pearl. There really was no place in his life for her, except perhaps as one of the crew. Did she want that?

Two days later they made Tortuga. As they prepared to go ashore, Jack called the entire crew together. "Now lads," Then nodding at Anamaria, "And ladies. Barbossa left the hold filled with swag. I feel it is only right that we all share it…"

A rousing cheer went up from the crew.

"BUT!" Jack shouted to gain their attention once more. "I still owe Anamaria a boat, I did borrow hers without permission. So," He looked at her directly, "The first thing we shall do is purchase said boat, the rest then you may divvy up amongst yourselves, savvy?"

After a bit of good-natured grumbling, it was agreed upon. Especially when Jack spoke of rum. Amazing how rum always managed to settle things.

Days later, she set sail leaving Captain Jack Sparrow. Back to her home and her fish, leaving him behind but taking with her memories of a dark-eyed pirate who'd come to her for his treasure.


End file.
